User blog:TenCents/My FanFic
I recently started my fanfiction account. I won't be able to upload anything for another few days, but I am going to start on a story featuring Aaron Slive, my iCarly dream character. Here is a preview of the story. It is a bit violent; i'm trying to trim everything down a tad. Chapter 1: Fredward, We Have a Problem “In 5, 4, 3, 2!” “I’m not Carly!” “I’m not Sam!” “But this is still iCarly!!!” Freddie smiled. Sam and Carly were always this silly on an iCarly web show. “Today’s show, we’re gonna show you how to make a sandwich with your toes!” Carly said gleefully. “Courtesy of mama,” Sam said, holding her bare feet up. Freddie did a close up. But when he brought the camera up, Sam was giving him an icy stare. “I had a goofy look on, and all you could focus on was the feet!” she snapped. “Sam, don’t…” Freddie began. “Oh, boy…” The camera dropped and viewers around the world saw static on their screens before Carly grabbed the camera. “Umm, we are experiencing technical difficulties,” she said. “So please enjoy this photo of Spencer running away from a pizza delivery guy!” She sighed as she put the camera down. She looked down at the ground. Sam was still the strongest, but Freddie had managed to throw a few bloody noses into their fight. “You’ll pay for that, Fredward!” she shouted. Carly grabbed an emergency airhorn from the studio shelf and blasted it. Freddie and Sam stopped fighting and stood to attention. “You guys have to stop!” Carly exclaimed. “Fredward here started it!” Sam yelled. “Did not!” “Did too!” Suddenly, Spencer came crashing through the door with a fire extinguisher and extinguished Carly, Sam and Freddie head to toe with foamy carbon dioxide. Carly coughed. “Spencer, what was that for?” she gasped. “Where’s the fire?! I heard a horn!” Spencer yelled. Carly grabbed the air horn and blew it again. Spencer looked at the extinguisher and threw it away as he walked out. Unfortunately, he knocked Sam down. “First time I’ve ever seen that happen!” Freddie snickered. A hand popped up from the floor and pulled him down. Carly grabbed the camera. This was the perfect opportunity for a good show. “We’re back on iCarly!” she said with a rather forced enthusiasm. “Tonight, we see Freddie and Sam dogfighting with fire extinguisher foam!” She paused and looked at the 2 fighting kids. She was pretty sure that carbon dioxide wasn’t supposed to be that color. “Umm, but the following scene may contain content not suitable for children!” Spencer and Carly were washing Sam and Freddie’s faces off with water and cleaning any cuts with alcohol. “You know, you guys are almost 16!” Carly said. “You really ought to grow up!” “Fredward here…” “Stop calling me that!” “Freduardo needs to get another camera rigged to give us a dual shot of my face and my feet!” Sam continued. “I can’t do that!” Freddie complained. Carly rubbed off some blood. “Could you do that again?” he asked flirtilly. Carly gave him an icy stare. “Sorry,” Freddie said. “Anyway, to get 2 shots, I need a second cameraman!” “Why not just used the mounted camera?” asked Carly. “It takes very sophisticated controls to make that move like a handheld camera,” Freddie said in a matter-of-factly way. “If I could build one, I’d still need someone to handle it!” “Who could possibly live up to your standards?” asked Carly. “Fredward, we have a problem,” said Sam. There was a pause. But not for long. “Aah!” Spencer complained. “Now we have to clean up more blood!” So there you have it. Aaron Slive will be introduced in the next chapter. Category:Blog posts